A Rogue at Court
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: Surely it's not a hard task to kill a crown prince for the most famous rogue in the country. Right? Right? Rating will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**More Spamano for my fans. **

**Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 1: An Italian Rogue**_

It was the middle of an active night. The laughter matched the amount of how much booze was consumed and my ladies wandered around seeking company for the night. It was then that he found me. Satu had brought him over. Patting Gefahr's arm as she slid out her wrist knives I motion for the man to take a seat across from me.

Crossing my feet on the table I sneer at the hooded newcomer. "Pray tell me, who has business with the Rogue?" Rachel walks through the din and sets a glass of the inn's best wine at my elbow. The rest of my Faithful Ladies wanders over and sits around me.

"Someone you only need know if you accept my businessproposition. You, whore, bring me what he's having." He motions to Gefahr. My right hand snarls at him and gets up stiffly. Rachel rushes over and wraps her arms around Gefahr's waist to stop her from stepping forward and stabbing the pig in the face. Rachel mutters something to her and they both wander off.

"What deal do you bring to me?" I reply to the hooded man who gives me a sly smile.

"I want you to assassinate the crown prince." The area around me drops into silence. "And since it's you I know you can get the job done."

"… King killing is it? Then I take it that you're Prince Richard Carriedo. I warn you now, the price is steep." Prince Richard Carriedo, second in line to the throne, pulls down his hood revealing his black, wavy, chin length hair and cold green eyes accompanied by a greasy looking tan.

"I know the price. But will you do it Lovino Vargas?" Gefahr returns with Rachel who offers the glass to Richard. "I'm not interested in red heads, make the pretty little slut there give it to me." Gefahr bristles and snatches the glass from Rachel's hand and nearly slams it into the table. Richard grabs her wrist and pulls her down. "Tell me, how much do you charge?"

"I'm afraid Gefahr is not for sale. She's part of my ladies and doesn't offer her services to anyone except of her choosing." I reply for her and she nods curtly to say it was true. Besides she wouldn't sleep with anyone except who she dated, which in this case was Rachel. That or who she was planning to kill secretly. "Before we strike a deal I need to know if you can get me into the castle."

"That matter is simple. My brother is looking for advisers as practice for when he takes the throne. I can pass you off as one easily."Richard says before taking a long drink from his glass. "Job starts tomorrow and you get paid when it's finished." He takes another drink, sets the glass down and gets up. "I can also get a few of your gang in as well. I'd be more than happy to drag this one into my chambers."

As he speaks he flicks a strand of hair off of Gefahr's shoulder. I blink twice and she looks away. It would be to our advantage if she didn't drive him off. "Castle gates, just after sunrise. Don't be late." And with that he leaves, closing the door behind himself and creating the only sound in the once lively inn.

~The Next Morning~

I step down the stairs silently and glance around. Good, no one was waiting to make a move on me. I sheath my blades and step out into the dark streets outside. Making my way across the town square I notice the area's guard, Anders, taking a last look around before heading back to the inn. He was your third in chain of command and presided over the town square.

His sky blue eyes catch my amber ones and we nod to each other. As I pass him I flip a gold piece into the air, a reward for being caught working on the job. The next member I came across was leaning on a box, fast asleep. He wasn't so lucky seeing as how his 'work' was rewarded by me lodging a throwing knife into his forehead.

I pass the smithy, Aard the blacksmith hard at work already. He was Alice's big brother and made all of my weaponry. We share a nod as I pass. Alice, my favorite baker, lived next door and I bought a roll from her for breakfast. Giving her a wink I saunter off to the road leading to the castle.

I head to the gates and lean against one of the pillars holding the steel bars in place. A moment later the sun breaks from the hills in the east and a guard arrives at the gate, silently letting me in. "Wait here." He says gruffly, pointing to a spot. A moment later Richard himself strolled out to greet me, holding out his hands as if I were an old friend.

"Vargas! How are you? Shall we?" _If you get the fucking creepy as hell smile off your face._ I reply quietly in my head. But for his reply I nod and we start walking to the castle grounds. "So, just as a warning, should I call you by your first name or do you have a different one you use while you work?"

"Romano. It's common enough, or, at least more common than Lovino." I take a discreet step away from the fucking creep as I speak.

Too bad he decided to wrap his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the castle's main hall. "Alright Romano. My brother should be in the dining hall about now so how about we go meet him, hm?" I carefully dislodge his arm and nod replying that it was a sound idea while cussing him out in my head. "Does that happen often?"

"Does what happen often?" I ask, looking up. He motions at a few maids then a few ladies-in-waiting which were all staring at me and starting to whisper and giggle at the same time. "Unfortunately."

"Lucky man. So you probably see quite a bit of action huh?"

"Nope. Still saving myself for that special someone." I continue to walk as Richard stops in stunned silence. I turn back around. "What? Can't a man stay virtuous?" Richard chuckles nervously and continues walking.

"No, I just assumed… Here we are!" He shoves open a large door to reveal a large room with only a few people inside. Closest to the kitchen door I spot my target, sitting with an albino and a blonde. He had chocolate, slightly curly hair and laughing green eyes that went with a ready smile. The albino was currently prodding him in the head with a spoon and the blonde was laughing at something.

"Good morning brother!" Richard calls almost too cheerfully. The three direct their attention to Richard which leads to them looking at me. The blonde one, the oldest of the group by the looks of it, had wavy hair and blue eyes that seemed to mentally undress anyone he looked at. Apparently I was to his taste because he broke into a lusty smile. The albino looks at me with a bored expression, his red eyes glancing at me for a second before reverting back to Richard.

But Antonio Fernandez Carriedo didn't even look at his brother. Instead he stared at me, the sleep fading from his eyes. I find myself glancing away quickly. "Morning Richard. Who might this be? I've not seen him at court." Antonio says as I study the wood grain of the table.

"Who cares? I'd like to fuck him even if he's just a commoner. I mean check out that ass." The blonde one says before Richard can supply an answer. As I reach for my wrist knives I remember to count to ten. A moment later he yelped and Antonio shot him a dark look. "What?"

"This is the aide I suggested a few days ago brother. He's just arrived and I was eager to have you meet him." So Richard had planned for this?

"He's hired. Take a seat." Antonio says, patting the bench next to him.

"Just like that?" Richard asks, clearly confused.

"Of course. You know how much I trust you brother. Pray tell, what's your name?" I sit down a bit away from him.

"Romano Vargas."

Antonio smiles widely. "My name is Antonio but you already knew that. My two companions are Francis and Gilbert. You might want to watch out for Francis seeing as he'll try to get into anyone's pants." Gilbert snickers from across the table and Francis lets out a hurt gasp.

"Antonio, you wound me!" I find myself chuckling slightly at Francis trying to defend himself.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Since you're my new aide I think it would be a good idea if you stay in the adjoining quarters to my room." He opens a door nearby as we finish the tour of the castle. As I step inside he opens a second door which leads to an almost identical room. "I can send someone to collect your things from the inn you're staying at or-"

"I can get them myself. It's not a problem. I just wanted to make sure I was here on time this morning." Antonio smiles at me and I glance away again.

"Then take a horse and cart and return here. But you should go after lunch seeing as it's just about that time." As if by magic the castle bell tolls out the lunch hour. "Alright! Let's go!"

He leads the way back to the dining hall where you spot Richard who made a small, discreet line over his throat with one finger. I shake my head a little saying that I didn't work that fast. If I had to get rid of the crown prince I needed to make it look like an accident. Antonio cheerfully leads me over to a table and sits me down, face to face with a boy who looked just like me.

He had the same facial features, body structure, even the same hair curl. He was my double and yet not my double. I wasn't the only one to notice either. The others we were sitting with starred at me and this double image of mine. A maid sets a plate in front of me and I glance upward to see Renée, one of my faithful ladies, smiling down on me, her long black hair braided and tossed over a shoulder.

As she stepped away I notice a section of the back of her dress dipped down so anyone could see half of the dragon tattoo on her back. A moment later I'm startled out of my dazing off into space as Francis lets out a yelp.

"Calm down your highness! I was only saying-" Antonio slams the fork he used to stab Francis in the leg with into the table, interrupting him.

"You will watch what you say." Antonio hisses to him darkly, a glare settling on his face. He notices me starring and sits back up, his idiotic grin returning.

"P-pardon me." I glance up again and notice a knight with wavy blonde hair that had a curl falling down in front of his eyes. "Can I sit here?" He asks hesitantly. I motion to the open seat next to me and he sits down.

I chance another glance at Antonio to find him looking over at the guy who just sat down next to me. A moment later Gefahr walks past, putting a plate in front of your companion. She gives you a small nod and starts walking away, several of the guys at the table starring as she walked past. I turn back around to see Antonio still starring at me. God, this man had to be some kind of creeper.

"I think I'll go collect my personal affects. Ciao." I get out of my seat and start walking to the door. Gefahr stands close by and she flicks her eyes to the side. Stupid bastard was still looking at me.

A short walk to the stables brings me close to the smithy where I find Anders arguing with who appeared to be the guard captain. "I was told by Prince Richard that he wanted to employ my services as a smith."

"Why? You would make an impressive guard." The captain responded. He was taller than me and had tan skin and a sparse beard to go with his short black hair. Half of his face was obscured by a mask but I could still see his cold green eyes as he looked over at me. I halt as I gain his full attention and a dirty smirk crosses his lips. He opens his mouth to say something when someone's hand falls on my shoulder.

"There you are Master Vargas."

**A/N**

**And so here ends the first chapter. If anyone can tell me where I got most of my elements for this story then they have earned the right of being awesome.**

**This is just a test drive seeing as how I have Dragon Hearted to work on.**

**Ciao!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haven't worked on this in what seems like forever. Finally got over my writers block which pleases me to no end. So in celebration of saying goodbye to my writers block I will now write up another chapter for this story.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 2: A Spanish Prince**_

Slowly turning around I come face to face with none other than the king himself. He was taller than I was of course but really he wasn't all that tall. Making a mental note I realize he carried no blades and wore tight fitting clothing over his lean, well muscled body. Due to these factors he probably used a style of martial arts. He was tanned, of course since he was a king of Spain, with Antonio's green eyes and ready smile. His hair was shoulder blade length tied back and he had a bushy mustache which gave him a jolly look.

"You must be my eldest son's adviser. I know you've probably heard the stories but don't let them dishearten you when it comes to my son. He's a good man just his mind tends to trail off during lengthy speeches." I slowly raise my hand to stop him from continuing on his rant.

"Stories sir?" The king's smile widens.

"Why, you haven't heard of the last people who tried your job? Half of them quit in a few days due to low patience, a quarter of the rest broke down in frustrated tears. The last area were women who couldn't seem to keep his attention. Maybe I should hire more attractive women… You're an aid, tell me what types of people I should hire." So that's where the lost train of thought was from.

"Sir, I believe I've been hired for that very purpose." He wraps a strong arm around my shoulders with a smile that put the sun to shame.

"Please, call me Florence. Forgive me but I can't remember what we were talking about." He leads me over to the stables and I notice a tall, slender woman with jet black hair, pale skin, and eyes that looked like the foreign gem jade. She was apparently talking to a beautiful bay horse, petting its nose gently. "Ah! And this is my wife! The lovely queen Ezra." Ezra looks over at the sound of her name.

She gives me a smile which wasn't as blindingly bright as Antonio's or Florence. Surprisingly she was dressed in peasant's clothes with a basket swinging by her side. She must be where Richard got his looks. "Pleasure to meet you Lord?" She holds out her hand.

I take it and kiss her knuckles softly. "Of nothing. I'm no noble. Sir Vargas if you please." She looks up from me to Florence. Looking over as well I notice his majesty talking to a large, brown Clydesdale.

"And there he goes again. I wonder how he manages this country sometimes. I hear you are to go into the city to retrieve your things. Would you let me accompany you?" She looks back to me and I see one of the castle servants pulling out a dog cart.

"Certainly." I respond and head to the cart.

"Goodbye dear. See you upon our return." She calls out and rushes over to walk next to me. "Do you mind being my cover?" I look over at her, already pulling out a strip of snow white cloth with a red dot in the middle.

"What for?" I ask as I tie the cloth around my left arm.

"It's been my duty for the past three years to go around the city and listen in on the gossip. That and since we aren't going anywhere with guards dressed as we are I have no protection if people do happen to recognize me." I nod and motion for her to climb up first. She does so a little too quickly and I sit up next to her making sure the red spot on the cloth was visible. "What's the cloth for?"

"I once met a man, years ago, he said that if I wore this whenever I went out them people of the rogue will leave me and my current company alone." Well, it was a half truth. It meant that the current rogue, or the person wearing the cloth, was in need of secrecy and whoever they traveled with need not know they traveled with the rogue himself. Or herself, as Gefahr would say.

As we pull out of the gates I notice two of my top ranking assassins perched on a crate outside. One of them, Alfred, I had known for eight years. The other one, Kai, had actually entered under my service when I had first became rogue which was three years ago. Kai didn't speak much and mostly said things with his dark brown eyes and his bushy black brows.

I notice Alfred nudge Kai and they both climb off and follow the cart at a slow walk, feigning interest. Ezra didn't notice them following us as she talked about nothing of extreme importance. We eventually draw up in front of the inn and I motion for her to follow. She does so hesitantly but follows anyway.

"I'll sit here and observe." She whispers to me and sits in one of the chairs. I motion to the bar keep and lift two fingers. He nods and pours a cup of his best sherry, making sure half was water. As I walk past I place a gold coin on the bar, what the drink costs and a tip. He gives a low whistle and I give a small growl. This way I knew he wouldn't poison her.

Rushing up the stairs I hurry to my rooms to find my bags already packed with my best weaponry placed on top. Rachel's fancy script covered a scrap of paper that rested at the very top.

_Hey boss, heard about your new job. Snuffing a prince won't be easy so I took the time last night to enchant your second best dagger. See you in the castle. – Good luck, Rachel._

I smile at how far out of her comfort zone Rachel went just writing this note. So far only Gefahr and I knew Rachel was a witch. Well Rachel was included in that factor as well of course. Not only was Rachel being daring in this area but if anyone else had read this note she would be arrested then burned at the stake.

Lifting the indicated blade gently I allow the light to roll off of it, showing off the carefully concealed runes etched along its spine. In even smaller script on the handle was its name. _Sovereign Slayer_. I whisper the name quietly and white hot flames ripple across its surface. Rachel always did her best work with fire magic.

Sheathing it, I tuck it into my belt and whistle up a few servants. Soon two men stood at my door with concerned expressions. "What the fuck is bothering you two?" They both look at each other before one steps forward.

"There's a woman down there milord. Just crying her eyes out." Frowning myself I quickly tell them to carry my baggage down to the dog cart. As I rush downstairs I hear Ezra's voice.

"Why doesn't my boy realize there's nothing wrong with loving the other men? Doesn't he know that mother still loves him? I can tell he doesn't like the women but you see his father- Oh his father! He must think he'll think ill of him if he sees him with the men! My poor boy, afraid of his own father!" Finally reaching the ground floor, there was four floors and my rooms were at the top, I rush over to Ezra. The barkeep looks up and shakes his head a little while patting her on the back.

I jog over and whisper to the barkeep. "What did you give her?"

"Only one cup of sherry. And watered down at that." I shake my head and lean in next to her.

"Come on now Ezzy, your boy knows you still love him. And he knows his pa does to. He's probably just unsure of himself. Come on, I have my things, let's go back now okay?" Ezra nods sullenly and lets me help her up. The barkeep leans over and hands me a flagon of his best sobering tonic. Half carrying, half dragging I successfully pull her majesty out of the door and up onto the cart. As I sit down next to her she wraps her fingers around my arm.

"Why doesn't Antonio see I just want him to be happy?" My hand freezes over the stopper of the flagon and I don't know why. Something fluttered in my chest, much like a bird unfolding its wings to greet the morning. Shaking off the feeling I pull out the stopper and offer it to her.

"Here Ezzy. Drink this, you'll feel better." I click to the horses and they pull into the street as Ezra takes a drink from the tonic. A moment later she shakes her head and looks over at me.

"What was I doing Sir Vargas?"

"It's my fault really. Whenever I go anywhere I buy whoever accompanies me a small drink." She sniffs the tonic and puts the cork back in.

"I can't really blame you for good manners. I should have told you that I'm a horrible drunkard. A few sips of even the weak stuff destroys me. Did I _say_ anything?" I give a small nod and a grimace.

"Yeah. I wouldn't go around telling people _my_ son is gay but I guess that's your business. And Antonio's. But don't worry, you only told me and I'm not one to spread that information around." She lets out an upset sigh. We drop into silence as we draw closer to the castle and I spot Alfred and Kai still following us.

"Promise me something?" She whispers and I glance back to her.

"Of course." I reply, urging the horses on a little.

"Can you not act differently around Antonio? He's a good man and doesn't deserve people scorning him for who he is." I cautiously put out my hand and pat her arm.

"I swear." I whisper quietly.

~ Twenty Minutes Later ~

"Ah! My adviser has come back. I would hate to have seen you run off already. I know people say I'm horrible at paying attention and other things as well but we haven't even started yet." Antonio says, sauntering up to me. I give him a frown while he gives me a bright ass smile. "Oh wow, you sure look like a stern one. I don't know if any of my aides have come from Italy. Do they all look as stern as you?"

Currently we were standing in an open clearing close to an archery range where Francis and Gilbert were practicing archery on horseback but other than that we were the only ones in the yard. So far I was trying to just glare him off so I could plan some way to kill him. At first I thought it would be easy seeing as he was denser than a log. But even after just a half minute of listening to his blabbering I knew getting away from him would be my problem.

Opening my mouth to tell him I would work with him about two hours later I ended up screaming as an arrow embedded itself into my shoulder. I immediately drop onto my knees and bite down into my lip, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to screen out the pain.

A moment later I was hefted into the air, pain muffling my hearing. Too concentrated to struggle I try my hardest to stop myself from twisting and biting down on whoever was carrying me. What seemed like hours passed before I was dropped onto a bed. My hearing returns a little as I slide open an eye to find Antonio stripping off my shirt.

Why couldn't I have just passed out? Why did I still have to be awake? I never knew why but I always felt embarrassed when someone took off my clothes. But my embarrassment was soon forgotten as the arrow tugged at my shoulder. Another scream tears through my throat and a moment later Antonio places a hand over my mouth. As I voluntary twitch my eyes to keep myself from crying I see his lips moving.

Although his voice was muffled and I couldn't hear him I did have some practice reading lips. He was saying something about it being his fault, he was sorry, etcetera. I blow air into his hand and use my good arm to try to push him off, even if his hand did feel particularly warm and just his touch made my chest feel overly warm.

But since I was so insistent he pulled his hand away. "Is there a reason why I'm not in the infirmary and on your bed?" He looks up and breaths through his nose. He looks back down and presses his hand on the area just above my waist, making me flinch in a sickeningly pleasurable way. But his hand just happened to be resting on the spot where my Rogue's Honor tattoo was placed.

"I can't do that because of this. I'm not as stupid as I let on Rogue King." Feeling panic rise in my chest I try to drag myself back but he grabs hold of my waist and hauls me back."Stop moving so I can pull out the arrow." Dragging my hand behind my back I grasp the dagger and drag it out, intending to do the job right then and there.

But before I can whip my arm up he curls his fingers around my wrist, forcing my arm down. He lines up his body with mine, placing his hips in between my legs. "Calm down. You're not helping yourself." I sneer up at him and try desperately to drag myself away despite the throbbing pain in my shoulder. He climbs up over me and uses his knee to pin my wrist then grabs hold of the arrow and carefully lifts my shoulder despite all my struggling.

And ever so gently he drags the arrow out. "Look, all done. You still want to kill me?" He asks lowering his face down close to mine efficiently stealing my breath.

"I-i-it's my job." I pant out. He closes his eyes halfway and I feel my shoulder twitch faintly with pain.

And gently, slowly, he locks his lips with mine, destroying every wall around my heart I had ever built.

**TADA! Wow, it's been **_**forever**_** since I said that word at the end of a chapter. Probably because I loved this chapter. Another surprise because I haven't liked a one of my chapters for awhile now.**

**And I named the king Florence because I could. I'm not sure where the name originates but I don't care because I usually try to find a name from their country of origin ****and**** one that fits. **

**Well you can expect a much faster update for this story now. Maybe I'll have the next one done before I update this.**

**Ciao!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the writing resumes! Oh yes, evil writer for making cliffhangers! Bwahahahaha! Not really, I only put that because I have nothing else to put. This time the note is short. Oh well.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 3: The Cards Switch Hands**_

My mouth twitches, unused to such contact. Antonio didn't seem to be paying attention but he did pay attention when his hand grabbed my shoulder and I threw him off of me. Sad to say I acted just like a shy village girl and backed up against the wall bordering the bed, drew my knees up, and covered my mouth, completely stunned that I hadn't try to push him off sooner.

A moment later his head springs up from the edge of the bed and he bites his lower lip, looking for a way to apologize. "So sorry." He breathes out and forages under his bed, appearing a moment later with a swath of bandages. He climbs back on the bed cautiously and moves forward nervously.

"I'm not a fucking rabbit dumbass." I choke out. "It's not like I can go anywhere bastard. You probably planned this whole fucking thing." He starts chuckling and I let out a steady stream of curses. I scoot a little closer because maybe he wasn't hearing what I was saying all that well.

Unbeknownst to me this was what he had been planning I'd do and manages to wrap an arm about my waist and haul me in. "No, I didn't plan it. Gilbert just royally sucks at archery, let alone archery on horseback. And since my friends know as well who you are they won't report this."

"Report what? You trying to seduce me? And failing?" I add quickly as he pads and wraps my shoulder up tightly. He chuckles and brushes his lips on the back of my neck.

"Am I really? Well, I guess you can't blame me for failing on my first try. But I figured it would be easy since I know you suffer from _high_ sexual tensions." I try to pull away but a well placed hand on my belly keeps me in place, fucker was really asking for it now.

"Oh? I do? Which is why I'm surrounded by ridiculously good looking women day _and _night?"

"But you don't know that I know that you're gay. And a virgin." I cease struggling immediately. Holy horse shit! _How _could he _possibly _know my deepest secret? The one I didn't tell _anyone_. Not even Gefahr whom I trusted with my _life_.

"What do you want to know?" I whisper.

"So quickly?" He replies and I can hear the frown on his face.

"I am nothing without my pride. I fear losing my people's respect more than I fear for my life. It sounds ridiculous I know but when you work in my line escaping death is a day to day occurrence." I say shakily. So far I was not enjoying myself between the sharp pain in my shoulder and the hand that was dangerously close to my crotch. And I had planned on a very agreeable mission this go around.

"Pride. I guess that puts us in the same boat. So tell me, who hired you?" Not enjoying the tension in my back I lean backwards while he talks.

"Your brother." I whisper out, praying that the truth would get him to let go. Instead his hand only presses me back further, pulling me flush against his chest.

"I thought so. Richard is a worm. Too bad he doesn't realize the throne won't go to me. I told father I didn't want it. I explained to mother why. And the reason why is also the half reason I'm holding on to you right now." Something in my brain just didn't click with these words of his.

"I don't understand. You don't want the throne because you don't want me to kill you?" Then my brain finally clicked. "No wait, You don't want the thrown because your gay, which means you don't want a wife, which also means you won't have a queen, which means no children, no heirs…"

"Wow, you really are as quick as they say. I thought I was being vague. And I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid for you." He says, finally loosening his hold. Instead of springing forward like I planned I decided to relax into Antonio's hold, feeling utterly drained.

"Why for me? And it's not like I can do anything right now considering I'm completely drained." I ask, unthinkingly picking up _Sovereign Slayer_ and twirling it in my hand. I feel Antonio stiffen behind me and I fling the dagger across the room, out of reach in case I changed my mind. "And don't think I'm your lover or some shit now because I'm lying on you. Half naked. With your hand nearly down my pants. And if it moves any farther south I will chop it off, prince or no. And don't tell me your words mean Richard is next in line."

"But he is. And this is the reason why I tried to track you down. I need you to switch your job around and kill my brother instead. And as to why I'm afraid for you is because if they catch you they _will_ kill you." He moves his hand upward to my chest, tracing the shape of a heart where mine was located. "And you have to forgive me but during my search for you I seem to have created a stalker-like interest in you." And at these words he gently pushes me away.

"And I got a little carried away a little bit ago. Sorry." I struggle to say _something. Anything!_ But my mouth just could not form the words. And unexpectedly I was wishing to feel his hand on me once more. But I wanted more than that, I had _wanted_ his hand to roam lower. _Wanted_ him to- Before I could finish that thought I slap my head to the side.

Immediately Antonio grabs my wrist and pulls my hands away. "Calm down! W-what's wrong? It's something I did isn't it?" I shake my head, trying to look at anything but him and trying to keep myself from crying for a reason I didn't know.

"It was something I thought. Something I shouldn't have." He lets go of one of my wrists and lets his hand rest on my face, making me look over at him again.

He slowly leans forward and cups my chin, lifting it up so he could kiss me slowly. Just I start to cautiously kiss him back the summons bell tolls out and we spring apart. He gives me that retarded smile again. "Not my lover?"

"No I'm not. I just got caught up in the moment is all." I call over my shoulder as I walk into my adjoining room and pick a random shirt that went with my leggings.

He just chuckles as he cleans his hands off in a bowl filled with water.

~ At Dinner ~

As newest addition to the castle residents I sat next to the monarch's family at the head of table. Right next to Richard. But fortunately right across from me was the third son of the Carriedo line. He had fair skin, like his mom, as well as dark hair trimmed short with hardly any curl in it. As I recall his name was Thomes. His pale green eyes held the same laughter as Antonio's and his smile was just as bright. I was soon to find out that he was kind, but thought things through fairly and always picked the side of right.

Richard prods me with his foot and I turn my head just the slightest bit to acknowledge him. "Why haven't you killed him yet?" Swirling my glass I flick my eyes over to Antonio to make it seem like I was watching to see if he was paying attention. If he wasn't as airheaded as he let on then he most certainly was.

"Haven't got a chance yet. It's called it takes time to come up with a convincing accident." Just as I finish speaking Antonio lifts his head in our direction.

"Brother dear! How was your day?" Antonio asks like he had just noticed Richard sitting at the table. This clearly got on Richard's nerves.

"It was just perfect brother." He replies in a tight tone, drumming his fingers on the table. "And how about yours?" I almost choke on the wine I was sipping which Richard doesn't notice at all. Fool.

"A bit of archery then some lessons from Romano here but I couldn't tell you what about. He soooo long winded brother and _boring_. Couldn't you have found someone more attuned to my taste?" An eye twitch from Richard. Meanwhile their parents and other brother were politely ignoring this particular conversation, talking about several things, mostly horses.

A moment later and Renée and Gefahr approach the table with two other maids, gathering all the empty dishes. Richard staring at Gefahr's ass didn't go unnoticed by either her or I. Nor Antonio. Or Renée who looked positively venomous. I could never figure out why but Renée tended to protect the remainders of my ladies.

~ After Dinner ~

I strolled along at an easy pace behind Antonio and his two friends who I had learned to call the Bad Touch Trio. I didn't know why though. Halfway along the hall Gilbert drops back and gives me a quiet apology. I wave it off and he gives me a wide smile. He pats me on the head and hurries up to Francis who had started walking a bit ahead.

As his friends rounded the corner we drew up next to Antonio's door which he opens for me then promptly pushes me into a wall. "What's the big idea?" I get out before he brushes his lips against mine. And much to my disappointment he released me right after.

"Goodnight your majesty." He calls out mockingly as I glare at his back and slam my door shut. I hear his chuckle as I sink down against the door, rubbing the hand of my undamaged arm into my forehead. Fucker was really testing my patience.

**Short chapter is short. Sorry! But you can suck it up because this is done so fast right? Right?**

**Originally this was going to be a three shot only but I love it soooo much I'm going to extend it as far as my brain can go!**

**Well, till next time. Ciao!~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I didn't realize this thing was so unpopular. Not that I have people pleading for me to take it off like DenIce fans. Ugh, pickiest fan base ever. But I say it's unpopular because I only had four reviews last I checked.**

**Oh well. Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 4: Complicated Relations**_

Dragging my fingers through my hair I look at the runes on _Sovereign Slayers_ spine once again. I could hear Antonio snoring lightly in the next room. It should be simple. Just sneak in, whisper the daggers name, and tap his head with it. He would be dead instantly.

So why did it bother me so much even just thinking about it. Instead I was thinking about killing Richard. Which was something else I didn't quite grasp, considering Antonio never said anything about paying me. Hell, if I killed him now I could probably rush to Gilbert's and Francis' rooms and kill them as well. That way I knew for sure no one knew my secret.

The sound of feet slipping across the dusty floor next door makes me sit bolt upright. Slipping from the bed I rush over to the door, careful as to not make a sound. I push the door open silently and peak in, my dagger at the ready. A hooded figure stood over the sleeping Antonio, raising its hand. Whoever it was held ill intent for the prince for they held a silver knife above their head.

Rushing forward I press my dagger tip at the back of the assailant's neck. "Tell me, whom do you serve?" I whisper, deathly quiet.

"The one true heir." They whisper back.

"Wrong answer." I chuckle lightly, plunging my dagger tip upward into where the person's skull should have started. Should have because the black robes fall limp over my dagger. As I peer at the shadowy heap at my feet Antonio blinks awake. He soon becomes aware of the dagger in my hand but doesn't appear to be remotely bothered by it.

"What's going on?" He asks sleepily as I duck down next to the robes, carefully shifting them between my fingers. I knew where this came from, mainly due to the fragrance and structure of the cloth.

"Western Desert assassins. One of them broke in when you were sleeping and attempted to kill you. My guess is that it was a witch, otherwise there would be a body on the floor instead of just cloth." I let out a tired sigh and rock back on my haunches. So I wasn't the only one Richard had hired.

Above me Antonio starts to laugh gently. I look up with a puzzled expression. "I guess not every prince can call the Rogue King his body guard." He chuckles out and I even manage to crack a smile.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" His laughter peters out at my question and he climbs out of his bed to kneel with me.

"So, why didn't you take the chance to kill me? You had the perfect opportunity." I sigh and sit down, wondering the same thing.

"I'm still trying to decide who to side with." I finally mutter out.

"How's this for motivation? Richard supports the illegal slave trade in the eastern cities and port towns. I've heard him say that if he ever became king he would make slavery legal." My stomach churns at this information. 90 percent of slave trading was children and Antonio probably knew from following that I _detested_ child slavery. But despite this I was still unsure. The money from this job would be enough for a large estate on some of the richest land.

"Even though just the thought makes me sick I'm still unsure. I've got to think about my people first." I tiredly lean forward, finally feeling the days drain on me. My damaged shoulder didn't help either.

"I forgot how selfless you were. You're tired, you should get some sleep." Feeling a hint of childishness surfacing in my head I draw my knees up and grumble.

"Don't wanna. Besides, we have to get up in about six hours." I mumble out, letting my eyes slide shut. A moment later thought I was tugged up into the air and I feebly push at Antonio's chest. "Stop doing that and put me down." Expecting him to cart me off to my room I am half pleased half displeased to be dropped in his bed instead.

Half pleased because it was close and he put me down almost immediately. Displeased because it was his bed I was lying in, giving me dirty thoughts. He gets in next to me and wraps his arms around my waist, making sure to drop my dagger on the floor. "I can sleep just fine in my bed god dammit! Fucking bastard, let go!" I growl at him sleepily, struggling faintly.

"Nope, safety precaution. Can't have you killing me in the middle of the night now can I?" He says after closing his eyes and nuzzling my forehead. Deciding I was too tired to care I shift in closer to him and tuck my head under his chin, almost instantly falling asleep.

~ Next Morning ~

Taking in a deep inhale my nose is greeted with an intoxicating smell, my brain instantly claiming it as its favorite scent. It smelled like warm, summer fields, filled with lush tomatoes with a foreign hint of ground ginger. Opening my eyes slowly I feel something squeeze my waist gently. "Good morning." Someone says softly to me and I allow myself a smile.

But the smile instantly drops as I place the voice with Antonio. Which meant I was sleeping with my target. In a nonsexual way of course but still. Pulling myself back I manage to pull out of his hold. But as soon as I do he rolls on top of me. "So, come to a decision yet? Or do I need to make love to you before you can decide."

I glare up at him and shift my wrists which he had pinned. "Actually, that's rape since I would _never _willingly fuck you. Or let you fuck me as it were. And I have made up my mind. And I'm only killing your brother because of the fucked up slavery thing. My ladies would prefer it if I chose that route anyway." Antonio lowers his face to mine and I try my hardest not to blush or back away further into the pillow.

"You sure about that first part?" He asks quietly, a devious smile on his lips. Then he pulls back before I can say anything. "Sorry, I let myself go too far again. I leave you alone from now on." He climbs off the bed as the morning bell tolls for wake up. Sliding out of the bed I fast walk to my room, closing the door behind me.

What was I feeling right now? Could I be… disappointed? No, couldn't be. But the more I argued that point the less sure I was. It didn't matter. I would get over it sure enough. A knock sounds at my door as I finish getting dressed and the door opens a moment later to reveal Shirley, my newest lady.

She was a small woman, her head just clearing my shoulder. Today she wore her waist long, red, wavy hair in a half braid. Her green eyes sparked with curiosity as she stepped inside. "What's up Shirley?" I ask. She gives me a small curtsy then straightens again.

"The other ladies wish to be informed of a meeting. We need to work out a type of strategy." I motion for her to walk outside with me and we walk down to breakfast.

"The south library. Noon today." She nods at my words and changes direction, racing off to the farthest targeted area, the smithy, to inform Anders. A moment later I walk into the dining hall. Hardly anyone was there at the moment and I take a solitary seat to work on some way of defining the assassin from last night. Letting out a sigh I give up. Mara, another of my ladies, would know more.

~ Noon ~

Sticking my nose in a book, I head down to the south library. Just as long as someone assumed I was reading there wouldn't be a problem. Finally reaching my destination I slip quietly through the door to find my group waiting inside. Renée locks the door behind me and I walk over to the head of the table they were seated at, Gefahr on my right, Anders on my left.

"First things first. We're switching targets." All at once my ladies break into whispered chatter. Gefahr taps a dagger on the table and the other six go quiet. "Our new target is Richard. Several reasons. First, my identity has been compromised. Antonio already knew who I was. Second, Richard is crown prince and let's just say that I don't like his view on things. Third, Richard crossed us and hired another group to off Antonio. Desert assassins. Mara, I'll need information later." Mara dips her head in acknowledgement.

"Might I ask what Richard's views are?" Satu asks from her spot at the table.

"He plans to make the slave trade legal throughout the country." As if on cue Shirley, Mara, and Gefahr rub their necks and wrists. Every time the slave trade was mentioned they did just this, feeling themselves just to make sure they didn't have any chains strapped to them. Anders leans forward.

"How did Antonio figure out who you were?" He asks, his brows furrowing.

"I suspect he's known for some time. He's not nearly as airheaded as you'd guess. And before you ask, he's refusing the crown because he won't marry a woman." Several of my people look at each other then back at ne with smirks. "Fuck off, like I would sleep with him." Thank god the light was low in the room so they couldn't see the light blush on my face.

After about ten minutes more discussion we adjourn our meeting and part ways. Heading back to the rooms I rub my shoulder. Mother fucking albino needed to learn how to shoot. Slumping on the door upon getting in the rooms I sigh and let my body relax.

~ Two Weeks Later ~

"Lovi, hey Lovi. Wake up." Someone whispered enthusiastically in my ear. It was seriously too early for this shit. After having my side poked repeatedly I finally flip over and push at Antonio's face.

"What's the fucking deal? Morning bell hasn't even rung yet." Antonio smiles through my fingers, unnaturally energetic for this early in the morning. So far he had kept to his promise to not touch me in a sexual way, but whenever he got close he started to slip.

"This morning we're going hunting with Francis. Gilbert won't go because he sucks at archery, as you know." I touch my shoulder as he speaks. Luckily, it had healed fine without doing damage to the muscles. "Hurry up and get dressed so you can go eat." With this he pulls away and skips out the door. Who the fuck skips anymore?

I get dressed in sixty seconds and walk out my door to find Antonio waiting for me. "I thought you had already left dipshit." He smiles at me and I feel my insides start to melt.

"I just wanted to walk with my most trusted adviser. Shall we?" We walk out the door and head down the hall side by side. Taking in little side notes I noticed Antonio's hands twitching a little. He was probably struggling with trying not to touch me.

I no longer get to think on this as we sit down to an early morning breakfast. A moment later Francis sat down across from us with a smile. "Good morning comrades. Ready to hunt down some game?" I roll my eyes and help myself to a bit of breakfast. "Something wrong Romano? Don't tell me, you can't shoot a bow."

"I can shoot a bow dumbass. A whole lot better than you if I might add." He winces playfully at my tone and I feel my upper lip twitch a little.

"Not a morning person are you?" Francis asks as I pack up the rest of my breakfast.

"Hell no. But I guess you already knew that didn't you fucker? If you didn't then Antonio does." Antonio chuckles nervously and follows me out of the hall, Francis close behind as well.

**A/N**

**Man, sorry for taking forever with this thing. Lately I've been trying to catch up on all my art work. That and I'm going to beta my last chapter for OPP because my beta has gone missing. **

**Well next chapter we run into a spot of trouble. Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Ciao!~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**God dammit, I write too much. Currently I have five chapter stories to write up and three one shots. It's a wonder I haven't killed myself yet but this means I'll be shortening some of the chapters. **

**I'll stop talking now.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 5: A Forest Full Of Dread**_

My horse skitters a little under me as I trot her through the forest. Fog had gathered around our mounts' hooves and the morning sun had yet to penetrate the dark woods. I kept an arrow rested on my bow and my head was constantly snapping at each sound we didn't make. It would be all too easy to stage an ambush here.

Antonio drops back to me, his horse stiffening as he tightened his grip on the reigns. "You alright? From where Francis and were riding it looked as if you were the hunted." By now his horse started to fidget with its bit. I reach out a hand and close it around his and his grip slackens.

"You look fucking stupid with that look on your face." I tell him as I let my fingers slide away from his hand gently. He laughs and gives me a smile.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have to run back to the castle. Sadiq gave me a cracked bow." Francis grumbles as he rides up to us. To emphasize his point he twanged the bow and it made a crunching sound. Antonio and I make a collective wince and Antonio gives him the go-ahead. "I'll just meet you by the creek we were going to stop by at midday." Francis says, urging his horse on.

We ride for awhile in silence, hoping to chance across some sort of game large enough for our bows. Antonio turns to me and gets ready to say something when my horse shies to the side and bucks me off. Before I hit the ground I roll and draw a dagger. Horses didn't shy at nothing.

A low snarl reaches my ear as I push myself into a crouching position. Not a moment later a large grey wolf charges at me. I manage to duck away fast enough and roll around it. Taking my chances I jump onto its back and start plunging my dagger downward. I was dimly aware of Antonio calling my name as I roll off of the wolf as it bled to death.

"Lovino are you okay?" Antonio asks, rushing forward to pick up my face and arms, looking my body over. I get ready to tell him I'm just fine when my arm flares up. The wolf had managed to nick my arm as I had rolled away.

I fumble in one of my pouches and bring out a green powder. It was Satu's special mix of herbs that fought off infection and sped up the healing process. Antonio shoves my sleeve up to reveal a shallow gash along my arm and he starts to panic. "Calm the fuck down already. It's fine." I tell him as I pull out a pinch of the powder and stick it directly on the wound. I let out a hiss of pain as the powder gave off a freezing and burning feeling.

Antonio however was still panicking. "Antonio. Look at me." I say, trying to get him to sit still and stop berating himself that it was 'all his' fault. Finally I manage to grab his face and pull him forward, centimeters away from my face. "Antonio, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." His face gets red and I run a thumb over his cheek followed by a chaste kiss.

That was about the time when Antonio's brain exploded. I prod his face and he eventually comes around. "Lovi, you, you just…" I roll my eyes.

"Yes fucktard. I kissed you, but to only get you to stop panicking." Antonio gives me a downcast look and stands up.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that." He gives me a forced, halfhearted smile and heads back over to his horse. I immediately regret what I had said and get on my horse as well, giving it a pat on its back. I hadn't really kissed him to stop his panic but I couldn't let him know. He should have someone who didn't have an expiration date. That and the whole class thing. Ah! What was I thinking? I don't love the manipulative bastard… I don't… I… do.

As I try to figure out my minds inner workings I let my alertness fall. A huge mistake. Just in time I manage to snap my head up as a branch breaks and I notice four dessert assassins coming at us with swords drawn. "Antonio, get down!" I shout as I notice two archers perched nearby, ready to shoot.

I kick my horse forward as the assassins close in and I draw a sword I rarely used. Antonio looks up like he didn't know what was going on and one of the archer's fires, connect with his waist. "ANTONIO!" I shout, jumping off the horse in blind panic. Seconds later I hear strangled screams come from our assailants.

Not bothering to look up I grab hold of Antonio who was clenching his teeth as to not start screaming uncontrollably. A person drops from the trees in front of us, dressed in black that was darker than the assassins. I look up and the person motions to Antonio's hip, then pulling their hand into the air, making a fist.

A hand falls lightly on my shoulder, a red tassel hanging from it. "He mean to say remove arrow." The new person says and I nod. The black clad man reaches down and pulls out two small knives. I grab Antonio's head as he tries to see what's going on, forcing it onto my lap. The person who had spoken so strangely took off the covering on her head to reveal a pretty Asian woman with shoulder blade length hair that had gold stripes died into it.

"Forgive me for… intrude… on your hunt." As the woman spoke there was a sickening sucking sound and Antonio let out a pained scream then went to heavy breathing. The man who had retrieved the arrow said something in his language and the woman nods. She removes her black glove to reveal a rogue mark and runes and places it, palm flat, on Antonio's hip.

She mutters a few phrases then the bottom of her hand glows green and as she pulled it up a small bit of Antonio's blood floated up after. "Poison." She says shortly and I feel hands wrapping around mine gently. Looking down I see they were Antonio's and he was giving me a pained, but even stare.

"Your hands are shaking." He says quietly and I look away to notice about ten black clad people surrounding us. I look back over the woman as she drops the poisoned blood on the ground.

"Rogue king of western lands. A pleasure." She gives me a small bow from her sitting position. "My people have heard much about you. I admire your loyalty. I forget myself in this strange land. I am Chizu." She hesitantly puts out a hand, her fingers twitching slightly. I take it and give it a light shake.

"I assume you come from the orients?" I ask.

She taps her hand. "My people have been banished. No choice. We were hired by a young lord. Protect his brother." She tells me, her brown eyes revealing just how much she was struggling with this language.

"You mean Thomes right?" Antonio asks from his position in my lap. The man who had taken out the arrow had departed and I notice Antonio's wound wasn't wrapped yet.

"Yes. If you are wondering why Jin not dress the wound the answer is simple. He has sworn to not touch another person's…" Chizu sighs and fiddles with her fingers, eyebrows pulled together. Finally she motions to her chest, making a heart shape over it.

"How sweet. They think we're a couple." I get ready to snap at him telling him I was no such thing when Chizu gets up.

"Spent too long. Your brother will be worried if I not report for the day." She gives me a slow bow before running off.

"Looks like I'm stuck here then. Oh well." I glare back down at Antonio and pull out my pouch I had used earlier.

"Don't give me that fucking bull shit. Hold still, this _will_ hurt." I pour a small pile in my hand which I dump unceremoniously into his wound. Rolling my eyes as he screams I start humming a song, waiting for the time it took to clear such a wound. As I hum I close my eyes and Antonio calms down once more. I trail off as Antonio starts to laugh a little.

"What's so funny now?" I ask opening my eyes as he sits up.

"I'm surprised it doesn't hurt now. What is that powder made of?"

"I wouldn't know. Give me a sec so I can tell Shirley to tell Francis to not bother heading back out." I shuffle around in my pocket and pull out a black stone on a silver chain.

"How are you going to do that? It's not like she's a witch or something. And if she is you don't want to let Francis know since he despises witches. I don't mind them though." Antonio keeps running his mouth as I let out a sigh. We really didn't have time to do a stupid game of tag.

"We're heading back." As I finish my short sentence the stone in my hand flares red and grows warm, telling me Shirley was contacting me. I hold out a finger to Antonio's lips and give a low whistle.

"Boss I suggest you come back immediately. Rachel just dumped Gefahr- Ah!" The sound of something shattering, like a porcelain or clay, exploded from the stone. "Sorry about that. Gefahr's gone into a rage and she's starting to fling stuff everywhere. I repeat, come back immediately." The stone goes dark once again and returns to being cold in my hand.

Without hesitation I get up and bring the horses over. "Yeah, that's not happening." Antonio says with a grimace. Luckily I didn't have to come up with a solution as Francis galloped into the clearing.

"Oi! Lovino! You'd best hurry back to the castle before your second starts killing everyone in sight." Grimacing I get on my horse and kick her forward, speeding her through the brightening forest.

After what seemed like forever the horse came to a halt in the castle's main courtyard. I didn't know what the cause for Rachel breaking up with Gefahr but I knew Gefahr never took these things well. Mara races toward me and waves in a direction and we both race off, sharing no words. Pretty soon the sound of enraged screaming filled the air.

"I HATE YOU! YOU HERE ME FILTHY HARLOT? I WANT TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, RAM IT ON A SPIKE, AND FEED THE REST OF YOUR REMAINS TO THE DOGS ON THE STREET!" Rounding a corner I see Gefahr clawing madly at the air in the direction Rachel was cowering. No doubt Gefahr would carry out her threat too if Anders didn't have her pushed up against the wall. What baffled me was Rachel was cowering behind Thomes, shattered pottery and broken shards of glass along with bits of wood littered around their feet.

"You betrayed us. You betrayed ME!" Gefahr says, finally weakening due to fatigue. "You were a loyal lady. You're supposed to protect us. And instead you _cheat_ on me with the man you betrayed us to." As Gefahr spits out her words she tangles her fingers into Anders' sleeve and buries her face in his sleeve.

Rachel turns in my direction for the first time and notices me, a look of pure terror crossing her face.

"Rachel, what have you done?" Mara asks behind me as I try to let the information sink in. One of my ladies had betrayed us? In all rogue history this was an occurrence which never happened. Thomes turns to me slowly.

"I mean you no harm Rogue King. I only ask that you protect my brother for I believe Richard has started to make his move."

**So much for a short chapter. Oh well. Don't expect an update soon.**

**Ciao!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I'm back on this one. This whole fucked up schedule thing DOES NOT work for me. I'll just go back to how I normally do things then. **

**This chapter we get to see the Rogue's type of discipline. Not to pretty but that's what you get when you betray a group of trained killers. But since I didn't want to go through a whole lot of details and other things I toned it down for you. A lot.**

_**Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts**_

Richard was dangerous, yes, but the code came first. "Do you have someone protecting Antonio at the moment?" I ask Thomes and he nods. Chizu and her group no doubt. Walking forward I see Rachel cower from the corner of my eye. Reaching the spot where Anders was anchored I reach out and grab Gefahr's head, pulling it toward my chest as a sign of comfort. By now she had stopped sobbing and was taking slow breaths.

Not a good sign with Gefahr. When she went quiet and had that dead look in her eyes she was prone to go psychotic on whatever target she was aiming for. Slowly she lifts her face so her eyes locked on Rachel. Thomes, being the gentleman he no doubt was, stepped in front of her and a snarl rips from Gefahr's throat.

Anders wraps his arms around Gefahr and tugs her down onto the floor in a sitting position. Turning around I see Mara standing in the doorway of the hall, whispering a spell. Shirley was ushering in Satu and Renée through the other hall. Hanging my head I take a deep inhale. "Rachel, step forward or you forfeit your life now."

Cautious footfalls meet my ears and I glance up to see her motioning Thomes back. "What is your game Rogue King?" Thomes asks something dangerous entering his voice.

"I play no games as you have clearly noted. Rachel would have told you that. Tell me Rachel, what did he offer you? Eternal love? Riches? Equal rights for witches? Just two weeks ago you had been part of my family for three years. You know _exactly_ what the code asks and what it demands when you break it. It's a small wonder I haven't given you over to Gefahr yet." Rachel visibly flinched under my quiet words.

"So tell me… what where you fucking doing?" I ask, my voice rising at each word. The remaining ladies spread out behind me. Their gazes would be emotionless, cold and without pity. Thrusting out my hand I give one simple demand. "The rings." Renée places two large rings that had breaks in them, the exposed ends sharp. But before I move towards Rachel I motion to Satu who steps forward to take hold of Thomes. This would not be easy for him to watch.

Stepping up to Rachel I order her to hold out her hands, palm down. She does as she's told slowly. Without pausing I send one of the rings straight through her hand. I feel my stomach revolt as Rachel screams for it to stop, dragging her hands back. Roughly dragging her other hand out I repeat my actions, blood spraying on my face. Rachel falls on the floor, cradling her hands and begging for mercy.

And now my part was done, signifying the slaying of the hands that had betrayed our family. Now it was Gefahr's turn. I'd need some strong wine after this. "As the right of the most wronged in the party, Gefahr will now carry out her form of punishment." I say, backing down. By now Thomes was struggling to break free from Satu. I knew by personal experience he wouldn't be able to make it past her. Satu had the strength of a bear if need be.

Gefahr steps forward to stand in front of Rachel and stands there. Gently Rachel lifts her face. As soon as she lifts it high enough though Gefahr slapped her clear across the face. And now for something completely unexpected. Gefahr knelt down to Rachel's level and gently lifted one of her hands and as smoothly as she could she pulls out the ring.

As it clinks onto the floor she pulls out the other. Without a word Gefahr stands back up and silently walks from the hallway. A solemn faced Shirley walks up to me with a damp cloth and rubs the blood off my hands and face. "I guess you had meant more to her than I thought Rachel. You have been banished from my court. You are to never return on penalty of death unless pardoned."

After saying my piece I vacate the hall as well and head to the nearest latrine to relieve my rolling stomach. If someone were to tell you that any rogue could torture someone without a care then they'd be lying. No person who was still considered human could perform torture without feeling something. After I finished heaving I get up and wander back to my room.

On the way there I notice it was past sunset and dusk was already falling. Dinner would be over, a small price for the privacy spell my remaining witch's preformed. Antonio would probably be in the infirmary so I would have to spend the night alone. And it was nights like this where I solemnly wished that I wasn't.

I get to the rooms and let the door close behind me, not bothering to open my eyes to have my mind telling my heart what it didn't want to hear. As I slump down onto the floor I remember the first time I had to perform torture rights. It had been back when the Rogue before me had ruled. The man had been his father.

Not wanting to remember anymore I ram my head into where the door should have been. Instead it hit something soft. A moment later I realize it was a hand as the owners fingers raked through my hair gently. Shooting my eyes open I see Antonio sitting next to me, not really touching me other than his hand but still in my bubble.

I turn my head and lean my face into his palm, kissing his wrist. He gives me a sad smile and strokes my cheek. Suddenly I couldn't remember what I had been thinking about. "I'm sorry, I did not know." He says quietly. Exhaling out my nose I give his hip a pointed look. "I convinced Chizu to speed up the healing process." I nod slowly, my gaze falling to the space in between us.

Carefully, unsure of myself, I slide forward and press myself into him. "Antonio, can you help me forget what I've just done?" I ask leaning my head into his shoulder, my voice barely a whisper. His fingers gently curl my hair.

"Would you like to hear a story then?" He whispers into my hair. Before I can say anything he stands up then drags me off the floor and over to his bed. I lie down on it without argument and he sits next to me, tangling his fingers in my hair some more. "It's this new story I've heard. About a Prince who falls in love with a Rogue King." I pull his fingers from my hair and kiss his fingertips.

"Funny, I heard of something similar except it's the Rogue who fell for the Prince." His fingers lock with mine and he leans forward.

"I love you." He whispers and I press a kiss to his lips, reveling in how my heart fluttered.

"I love you too." I reply cautiously. For once in my life I felt like I could actually trust someone. He lets out a huge yawn and I smile. Being worked on by magic made a person tired and I knew from experience that Antonio was probably whipped with exhaustion even though it was only just past sunset.

No longer cautious he wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me close, snuggling my chest. Slowly I let my hand rest in his hair. _Mm… soft…_ And slowly my eyes shut and I black out.

~Morning ~

The next morning I woke up with an empty gut that was demanding to be fed. And a smiling prince who was propped on an elbow, watching me sleep. "You're a fucking creeper you know that?" I grumble as I refrain from biting his pillow. His smile only widens.

"Well, not everyone can say they wake up to the love of their life in the morning." I give him the middle finger and his smile turns seductive. "Gladly my liege." He murmurs and leans forward. Shoving his face away impatiently I sit up.

"Gods a bitch if you think I'm that fucking easy you dumbass." A slight movement behind Antonio catches my notice but I don't take my eyes off of the prince who was chuckling at my last comment. A moment later the flash of a blade over his head makes me whip out Sovereign Slayer and fling it into the would-be assassin's chest. A dagger thuds into the mattress next to me, missing its target, and I return it with deadly aim.

Soon I had two dead bodies and a stunned prince. "You… you just… like it was nothing…" He says, floundering for words. I press a small kiss to his cheek and climb off the bed.

"Don't fuck with me when I'm hungry." I reply shortly and reach for Antonio's fruit bowl. Brown gold scales and a hissing sound greet me as I reach forward. With a scowl I pull out a belt dagger and pin the snake's head on the end of it. Dragging it out before it could pollute my before breakfast snack I realize it was a certain breed imported over from Egypt. What was it called? A Taipan?

Shrugging I grab some grapes and turn them over in the light. I fling the dead snake off of my blade and slit the grape open, giving it a cautionary lick. Thankfully it wasn't poisoned. I eat a few and the morning bell sounds off, its brazen tones echoing through the halls. Tossing clothing at him I tell him to get dressed quickly as I would be escorting him to breakfast.

Walking over to my room I give one of the limp bodies a vicious kick. Looks like I would have to wind this business up fast but I could only think of one person able to get close enough to Richard from my group and that was Gefahr. If I knew her, and I did, then she would be more than ready to carry out this plan forming in my mind. Hell, she was probably acting out on it now.

Closing my door behind me I toss off my shirt, stretching my hands over my hand to work out the kinks in my body. I quickly get dressed and Antonio and I vacate the rooms. Mara passes by us and I tell her of the two dead bodies which needed to be disposed of. She smiles and nods then hurries on her way.

"Good morning Feliciano." I hear Antonio say and I turn back around to find myself faced with the double me I had seen on my first day here. He didn't reply to Antonio's too cheery morning greeting. Instead he frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"Fratello?"

**A/N**

**Shorter chapter I know but I really want to meet my deadlines on some of these chapters so suck it up. Besides, you got some fluff and got to see more of the Rogue side of Lovino in here.**

**And what's this? Some story development up ahead?**

**Ciao!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Already in chapter seven. I remember when I was first writing this story I thought this story was going to flop. I want to thank those following along for faving and commenting, spurring me onward into writing more. To reward my readers next chapter is the first smut chapter.**

**Enjoy! ~**

_**Chapter 7: It's All Too Hazy**_

I frown and take a small step to the side, prepared to walk around this person. "I have no brother. Nor do I have a mother or a father. Good day." But as I walk past he grabs onto my arm.

"No, you have to be my brother. You look just like me, we appear the same age, and I know you have a scar across your shoulder from that one time we were playing in the forest." Pausing, I wait for a headache to assault my mind. It was always here that my mind started floundering for one simple reason. I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember past the day in the freezing rain in the dead of night at the age of eight.

Shoving the man off roughly I continue walking away, waiting for Antonio to follow in my wake. Turning I see Antonio giving me a look as the other guy started to tear up. I immediately feel guilty and rub the section of my shoulder that had a scar I didn't remember ever getting. But before I can begin to say anything Gilbert races around the corner. "Antonio, you have to get out of here. Your father just died, poison in his drink. It had to be Richard and we need to get you out of here as fast as possible."

My mind flares into panic and I start sprinting to the dining hall. I reach the door in under a minute and see the queen sobbing over the king's slumped body. No one had noticed me yet and I had used the entrance which was right behind Richard's seat. Thomes eyes were flaring with rage and grief and looked about ready to spring across the table to tear at Richard's throat.

A hand clamps around my shoulder and yanks me backwards. Before I could let out a surprised yelp a drug covered cloth is placed over my airways and I pass out almost instantly. When I come to I find myself in a bare room with my arms chained above my head and my legs chained apart. No doubt this was the dungeon.

I let out a groan as my head throbs from an after effect of the drug. Dark laughter reaches my ears and I wince. "Finally awake are we? Might I say you have quiet an attractive body Rogue King?" Shifting my weight I realize that I had been mostly stripped, revealing way more skin then I was comfortable with. A shadowy shape stands up from a chair in the corner of the room near the door and I realize that the candles that had been placed in the room didn't reach that far.

But I didn't have long to wait to figure out who my captor was since he took long strides forward. Doing my best not to make any movements I give the guard captain an even glare. His eyes danced behind his mask with sickening joy and he runs a hand down my exposed chest and down my abs. "Too bad you keep yourself in extremely good shape because I only fuck people with lithe shapes. Maybe if you weren't such an Adonis then I would have just killed you."

He leans forward and I snap at the air, catching the side of his face. As he pulls back he launches his fist into my gut and pulls my head back as I hunch forward, his hand fisting in my hair. "Looks like you have a bit of a bite. Expected of someone who can easily kill two of my assassins in a span of less than a minute." So this was the Dessert Rogue.

"So you're the fearsome Dessert Wolf. Can't say I'm impressed." I hiss out as the pain in my gut subsides. He sneers at me and twists my hair.

"Funny, I was told the Italian Lynx was someone to be feared. All I see is someone who broke the code and fell for his target. But I'm done with talking. I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart." And with those last words he lets go of my hair and proceeds to rip the rest of my clothes off. As he pressed his body to mine I bite into his shoulder as hard as I could and whip my head back and forth. Salty blood wets my lips as it seeps through his thin shirt but he only laughs as he rakes his nails down my back.

I don't let go as I feel blood dribble down my back but as he grabs my ass I wrench my head back and I realize I had managed to take a chunk of his shoulder with me. He punches me across the face when the door slams open. A splash of red hits my eyes as Sadiq's shoulder is split open from Antonio's sword. Before he can turn around and retaliate Antonio beats him to the ground and starts stabbing downward, red spouting from every place his blade ripped into.

Eventually, way past when Sadiq had stopped breathing, Antonio slowed to a halt, his blade dropping to the ground and his chest heaving for air. Antonio finally looks over at me then rushes over to hug me. I let out a hiss as his hands touch my back and he quickly moves them to wrap around my bare waist. After a few seconds something large and black drops from the ceiling behind Antonio.

"Pig." Comes the soft, Asian voice as the figure kicks the prone form of the guard. "It appear your brother is making his move. Several of my men have been killed, but he won't kill Thomes. Not until he kills you. It's my job to get you out of here. According to my employer there's an escape route through this dungeon. We have to hurry though." As she speaks Chizu places her hands on my chains, making them explode. She thrusts a wad of clothes at me and runs to the door.

Antonio collects my ruined shirt, tearing it into bandages and wrapping it around my back. The clothes given to me were an exact copy of Chizu's minus her red string but fit to my body well. We rush over to the door as Chizu pulls back in then motions for us to head out. Getting my bearings I rush down the corridors, Antonio and Chizu hot on my trail and soon we find a hatch that would lead us into the mountain area behind the castle. I realize I must have been out for most of the day because the moon was rising.

A low whistle reaches my ears and under the heavy cover of trees I notice Francis, Gilbert, Shirley, and Satu. Being wary I walk forward hesitantly but Satu walks out in the full moonlight, the white fur on her armor glowing softly in the moonlight. "My lord, we need to hurry. I'm afraid Gefahr, Mara, Anders, and Renée didn't get out. Last I know they're still alive and they'll stay that way with Anders there since Gefahr seems to be having problems lately."

I sigh and think back to my room in the castle. _Sovereign Slayer_ was no doubt missing by now, hidden in the folds of my leading 'mistress's dress. Gilbert rides forward on a thin black and grey horse, leading several others behind it. One was a red ginger color with a striking black mane which caught my eye immediately.

Galloping hooves hit our ears and the party freezes, silently drawing out weapons and raising their hands, prepared for a spell. A moment later a light grey horse with a grey mane rushes into the clearing and the rider pulls up the horse short, a heavy cloak obscuring him from our view. Gilbert's hand locks on a safe section of the top of Satu's battle axe while Antonio gently wraps his arms around mine, pressing a kiss to the back of my head.

The figure throws off his hood to reveal my double, Feliciano, and he bites his lower lip nervously, searching my face for any sign of welcome. Gently I pry Antonio off but before I can walk forward more than two steps Shirley runs over and grabs my hand, forcibly dragging me over. She grabs Feliciano's hand as well and spits off into a stream of spells, our hands glowing.

Then a wave of air hits me forcibly, making me reel back. Images invade my brain, memories long forgotten. I realize I can right myself again without feeling like I would get blown over and I open my eyes, recognition finally dawning on me. "Fratello?" I whisper into the air quietly, finding myself shocked to have my memories returned to me.

"Not that this isn't touching we need to leave, now." Francis says and I almost miss the glare he shot at Shirley. She didn't. Satu steps forward and wraps her arm around Shirley's shoulder, shooting Francis a more venomous glare. I was surprised it didn't light the forest on fire.

~ Later ~

Currently I was riding real close to Antonio at the head of our group. I hear Francis holding a hissed conversation with Feliciano behind me. I decided to screen it out. Farther back Chizu, Satu, Shirley, and Gilbert were acting as a rear guard. I knew where I was going, even in the dimly lit forest. It was time to find the man I used to call father back when I was just a city dweller. Antonio doesn't say anything as he fingers knit with mine on top of my saddle.

After a few hours it was time to halt. Everyone needed sleep and unless you didn't know where you were going around here then it would be impossible to find us. It was now my turn to be leader and the group realized this. We dismount and I walk back to Shirley, noting the steady look Francis was giving her. Hopefully she didn't notice since she was uncontrollable when she was uneasy.

Chizu walks past me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Right now she's useless. I can create camp." I watch as she walks away and weaves a spell that made an entire camp appear with four large tents large enough for five people apiece. A welcoming fire roared to life in the middle, magical so only people close to it could see it. As the spell finishes Chizu falls forward, gasping for air. Feliciano rushes forward and helps her up, taking her to a nearby tent.

Antonio takes me by the hand and leads me to the tent in the middle, playful smirk on his face. Once inside I notice the sides were thick and the floor was covered in soft furs. An actual bed sat in the center of the room; next to it were packs that were filled with food.

Gently Antonio presses me onto the bed, making sure the tent flap was tied up for privacy. He crawls on top of me and pulls my clothes off of my upper body. I try to relax as his chin ghosts along my belly, giving it the random kiss here and there. Pulling himself up he locks his lips with mine, kissing me gently but passionately. His fingers trail against my skin gently, not pushing but still forceful.

Winding my hands in his tunic I drag it over his head, ruffling his curly brown hair. He smiles at me and leans in for another kiss, biting my lip gently as he pulls away. Somewhere in the back of my mind I notice him dragging my leggings off my body, his fingertips lingering on my tattoo. "So, why a cat?" He asks chuckling and kissing my belly.

Just as I get ready to speak a small charm Shirley had made for me, something we used to talk amongst the group with, blazed into life. Groaning I pick it up and breath into it. "You have the go ahead." Quiet breathing reaches my ears as it echoed off the stone.

"I just wanted you to know Lovino, that if I'm not living when you return, that I've loved you like my brother. Gefahr, out." The stone goes dark almost instantly, not even waiting for me to give my reply.

**A/N**

**Don't you all just hate me? Well, next chapter I'm going to give you a smut scene first off then I'm going to switch around with my OCs to see what's happening all over the place. Oh well.**

**Ciao! ~**


End file.
